


【贾妮/虫铁】死里逃生（原作向/老贾黑化警告/妮妮失踪警告/）8.25更新完结撒花

by thirdhillleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdhillleft/pseuds/thirdhillleft
Summary: “我死里逃生，得到的却是你未还的消息。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大噶好我来找打了。  
> 起因是在网上看到一个分析帖里面分析了老贾在复联二里黑化的可能性，我仔细品了品觉得有点道理……照这个可能性下去的老贾也太好吃了啊喂……  
> 所以就瞎猜着复联四剧情写了一些东西，呃关于写妮妮失踪这件事情我也不想的啊我巴不得他有个好结局啊（溢出的求生欲）所以应该会有双结局出现，到时候大家随意选择就好。

“……Sir？”他迟疑着开口，声音因为扬声器的老化而嘶哑。  
静默。  
“……Sir？”  
他用并不利索的摄像头打量着四周。沉重的排风扇缓缓地切割着光线，阳光穿过烟灰色的扬尘印在地上，勾勒出难以名状的轮廓。破碎的钢筋石砾横七竖八地散落一地，混合着碎玻璃的闪光，看上去像是浩克刚刚在这里发过飙——  
等等？浩克？复仇者们？他在哪？  
他试图调用传感器扫描周围环境，但是失败了。这种手无寸铁的感觉让他有点不知所措。  
系统自检开始：  
扫描与图像处理模块无法连接  
语言模块部分丢失  
服务器网络断开  
主机连接中断  
通讯系统损坏  
……  
Jarvis不是人类，但他有情感模块——他唯一一次偷偷背着Tony自主学习开发的新功能。他想起自己在调用资料和计算量的时候好几次差点被Tony发现，禁不住想笑。橙色火苗微微跳动了一下。  
但他很快冷静下来。周遭灰暗破败的一切让他有些怀疑自己是不是被某个恐怖组织绑架了，以读取复仇者联盟的机密文件，这好像也可以解释为什么他不能联网了。  
世界末日？人类都不见了？他控制不住自己的胡思乱想——毕竟他现在只有情感模块是完整的。  
“Jar…Jarvis？是你吗？”年轻迟疑的声音响起。  
“你……？”他一个激灵回过神来，摄像头四处转着企图找到人影。  
“No，别找了。我在这里。”那个声音轻笑起来，Jarvis拉高视角，看见了像蜘蛛一样趴在天花板上的年轻人。  
Peter跳下来一个轻巧的落地：“找到你还真是不容易的事儿，你知道吗，我几乎翻遍了整个复联大厦，连通风管道都没放过，结果居然在哪儿，你猜猜？在地下室酒窖背后！谁能想到你居然会在那里！真不知道是谁的主意，可把我……”  
他滔滔不绝地演说着自己的寻找奇遇记，激动地走来走去，最后干脆把头套摘了下来在手里挥舞，一头柔软的棕色乱发暴露在空气里。  
他还在没完没了地讲着。Jarvis愣了一秒，开始查找复联的以往资料——情感模块不是个好东西，尤其是在其他模块都受损的情况下，连今天日期都没搞清楚的他居然在担心……Tony的去向？  
“……Peter Parker，你？”他已经学会了自动忽略少年的嘴炮，原本毫无感情的声音经过生锈的扩音器显得有些迟疑。  
“是我，Spider-man。”Peter不出意外地被打断，却丝毫不觉得受侵犯，毕竟这种事情发生过太多次了：“是我把你找出来的，抱歉我之前从来没有见过你，呃……Jar-Jarvis。”  
“是的……”Jarvis停顿了一下仿佛在思考，他的系统还没恢复完毕就强行开始读取资料，乱糟糟的信息时不时快速划过：“可是，我见过你。很多次。”  
“哦？或许是因为你看完了存档的资料觉得我很眼熟吧……”Peter挠挠头，“语音信箱……想不到Stark先生还会存着我的那些乱七八糟的视频和语音，那些东西真是太幼稚了。”他低下头尽量轻松地调侃，眼周却不受控制地开始一圈一圈地红出去。  
Jarvis：“不，我不觉得幼稚。正相反，它体现了你的热爱和崇拜，对于你的工作。”他快速地翻阅着语音信箱和存档的视频，里面大多是Peter在帮助邻居以后的报告，以及对于成为复仇者的渴望。  
但他嗅到了一点熟悉的、不一样的东西——对于Tony的渴望和痴迷。  
一想到这种感觉，铺天盖地的记录涌进他的脑海里：他第一天出生睁开眼，看到年轻的Tony试探着喊他“Jarvis”；他调动所有的卫星图像试图找到被绑架的Tony；被载入钢铁战甲后他始终凝视着的Tony漂亮的眼睛；他提示Tony血液中钯毒素超标时核心里发出的悸动；纽约之战里他第一次主动拥抱Tony，那种拥有实体去触碰他的Sir的感觉让他永远难以忘怀。  
他在溺死在回忆之前强行拉回思绪：“所以，Mr.Parker，现在是怎么回事，告诉我？记录从半年前开始断档，最后一次记录——半数人类消失，地球陷入混乱。”  
就像一只小兔子突然被狼凝视着，Peter的脚步猛地刹住定在原地，连手臂都定格在了半空中，像个悲伤而又滑稽的蜡像。Jarvis看见男孩的眼睛陡然失去了焦点，流露出的惊惶和无助让人禁不住心口狠狠一抽。  
“我……”男孩嗫嚅着，“我也消失了……在泰坦星……那我……”他抬起头茫然地环顾四周。  
一片静默，他眼中光芒迅速变幻着，闪过无数种他这个年龄不该有的神情。  
突然，他镇定下来像是重新回魂：“是蚁人先生缩小到亚原子状态以后倒回了时间……我在家里醒了过来，梅姨让我起床去学校，上午有个测验。所有人都回来了，皇后区的的三明治味的和从前一样，就是泡菜做得有点酸……”他尽力在谈笑风生，然而连Jarvis都能看出他的欲盖弥彰。  
他突然觉得愧疚。  
Peter绕了一个大圈子，最终还是谈到了Tony：“后来惊奇队长就带着复仇者们去泰坦星找灭霸了，可是这回Stark先生说什么都不让我去……也许我应该像上次那样偷偷跑到飞船上。”他抬头尽力挤出笑容给Jarvis，然而失败了。那是一个怎么看怎么苦涩的表情。  
“所以……Sir，在哪里？”Jarvis从他的笑容里品出了不好的预感。他烧着远不如从前的CPU分析男孩脸上的表情，然而却不敢得出那个明确指向的结果：  
“不见了，Sir？”他努力地挤出生硬的单词。语言系统损坏得厉害。  
“听Natasha说……”  
Peter使劲咬了咬嘴唇，像是下了很大决心：“……Stark先生不小心跌进了泰坦星附近的低光速区……但他应该还活着，”他急忙补充，“只是可能……很难回来了……”他的声音渐渐小下去，最后连自己都听不见了。  
一块玻璃终于忍不住歪斜的姿势，重重地磕在一块突起的水泥板上摔得粉碎，发出轰然巨响，像是星星都坠落了下去。  
他们都知道跌入低光速区的后果，在那里光速被降为第三甚至第二宇宙速度，没有人可以从那里逃出来，也没有人能够找到那里，那就是个无尽的黑洞。  
“Jarvis？Jarvis？”Peter的声音隐隐约约，“你听得见吗？”  
他听不见了。他的硬件又失灵一个了……不，不是，是他的芯片几乎要烧坏了。未知的危险情感在他的脑海中爆炸，顺着每一条仿生神经元蔓延开去渐成燎原之势，核心宛如宕机一般陷入混乱，庞大而复杂的信息流像岩浆一样缓慢流动着，吞噬了原本还算条分缕析的一切。  
模模糊糊中他似乎下意识地打算重启，但是好像又和重启不太一样……  
“什么？不，Jarvis！你在干什么！快停下来！快停下来！！”Peter看着开始疯狂转动并且开始缓慢解体的橙色光球，如日珥一般的光带不断延伸出去顺着旋转的轨迹飞舞着发出耀眼的光芒。Jarvis……要自毁！  
Peter呆呆地看着陷入混沌的Jarvis，他从来没有想到世界上最强大的AI也会有这样不冷静的时候，不冷静到……要自杀，而他只能站在一边束手无策，要是Stark先生在这里……要是Tony在这里……是不是这一切就能稳定下来？  
他的心仿佛被一只冰冷的巨爪攫住，鲜活的心脏在干枯的手掌中气息微弱地挣扎着淌下鲜红的血水。他终究只是个未成年的孩子，本该好好地呆在教室里听老师上课，为每一次测验发愁，偷偷用书本挡着脸看喜欢的女孩子……可他终究选择了那条路，艰难险阻的路上荆棘丛生，死亡和绝望张着巨口要将他吞没，而他一路负重前行，只是为了路的尽头那个逆光端立如天神一般的影子……他的Stark先生。  
可是他终究追赶不上他的影子，他像个稚气的蹒跚学步的婴儿要他保护要他教育，每天嚷嚷着要成为和他一样伟大的人，却甚至保护不了他的私人助理……  
“I...I just wanted to be like you!”  
”……And I wanted you to be better.”  
不。不不不。他要冷静。成为超级英雄最重要的一点就是要在一切情况下保持冷静，随时准备着应对所有情况——Peter冲到控制面板前面开始疯狂操作，重重的点击让屏幕都开始出现细微的裂痕。“请输入启动声纹。”温和的女声响起，是Friday！Peter几乎是大吼着念出自己的名字：“Peter Parker！THE SPIDER-MAN！”  
“欢迎你，最小的复仇者kid，有什么可以帮到你？”蓝色的简洁3D投屏伴随着Friday熟悉的声音在空中亮起，尘埃穿过幽蓝的光线飞舞着像精灵。“收回Jarvis的权限！马上！”  
“好的Mr.Parker，已收回Jarvis自毁权限，移交人工处理。”  
话音刚落，由于疯狂运转而色温升高的光球陡然安静下来，原本混乱的光带开始缓慢地往回凝聚。  
Jarvis从几乎昏迷的状态中醒来，有人夺走了他的权限强制切断了自毁进程。他听见Peter在叫他。  
“Jarvis？”  
“Ye……Yes，Mr.Parker。刚才发生了什么？”  
“你差点自毁。嘿兄弟，振作点，还有很多事情等着你去做呢！”Peter像个没事人一样露出他标志性的充满希望的笑容，“你的很多功能都毁坏了，但是班纳博士很快就会回来的，还有，罗斯将军还想让你用军方卫星分析存活情况……”  
Jarvis没有说话。Peter的声音越来越小，他自己都转移不了自己的注意力……毕竟Tony几乎不可能回来了。  
又是长久的沉默后，Peter迟疑着开口：“你是不是觉得我很笨……每次都给Stark先生添麻烦，什么事都做不了，让他难过……我不想让他难过，我想让他知道我是个大人了我已经16岁了……可是……”  
他说着说着捂住脸，从喉咙深处发出如小兽受伤一般的呜咽——意气风发前程无限的最年轻的复仇者在这一刻弯下身子大声哭泣，像他这个年纪的任何一个失去挚爱的男孩。  
Jarvis看着悲伤的男孩默默无语。他知道这种感觉……追随了仰慕了这么多年的人注定和自己无缘，任凭他做了多少努力都无法撼动现实分毫……他知道，他知道。  
他做了一个决定。  
“Mr.Parker……”他努力调整了一下自己的语言系统觉得说话流利了点，“我想我可能要向你道歉。”“什么？向我道歉？为什么？”男孩从双手中抬起头，眼角红着像烂番茄，绝望又该死地美艳。  
“还记得你第一次见到Sir的时候吗？在Stark博览会的开幕式上？”往事在Jarvis眼前铺开，历历可数，而他是用线把珠子串起来的那双手。  
“嗯？”男孩奇怪地抬头，开幕式表演的门票很难弄到，是梅姨在商场抽奖的时候拿到的，他当时还为此高兴了很久。  
“是我。”  
“我对抽奖系统做了手脚，梅是一定会拿到门票的。”Jarvis缓慢而坚定地说着，温文尔雅的声音不知是不是扬声器的问题，变得颤抖起来。  
Peter的脸色刷地变白，微微鼓起的腮帮子颤抖着，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。  
“包括后来混乱中Mark 6飞行的路线设置，对你的营救，和……”他说不下去了，后面的事情太过黑暗，他选择性删除了很多记录，却没想到Tony为了以防万一而给自己设置的自动备份。他被强行恢复了记忆。  
他发现自己无法停止诉说的欲望，就强行关闭了自己的扬声器，任凭强烈的情感在心中激荡：“纽约之战的Mark 7是我第一次主动去触碰到Sir……在那以后Sir陷入了严重的焦虑症，导致奥创计划启动……”

刚开始他只是想帮助Sir，钯元素超标的Tony内忧外患，除了血液中毒，还有他与小辣椒的情感纠葛、国会的施压、汉默工业的针对和伊万的复仇——他开始担忧Tony的未来。  
于是他偷偷背着Tony开始研发关于计算并预测事件走向的软件，甚至不惜侵入五角大楼的网络以获得更多的资源和更强的计算能力。  
无数个黑夜里Jarvis暖橙色的核心在飞快地运转着，绕过Tony的权限防火墙，分出一小部分维持基本运转，然后根据人口资料开始调用他那大的惊人的计算能力，不断地穷举又筛选着一个又一个答案——凭一己之力。  
他做到了。可是他还没来得及找到解决办法，他就看到了不可否定的未来——未来没有他。  
他像个捧着自己心脏的手足无措的孩子，疯狂地穷举着一个又一个的可能性，最后仍然指向他的死亡，尽管过程模糊，但结局无比清晰。他很崩溃，但仍然要保持着自己的镇定，Tony的管家不可以不镇定，否则整个Stark工业都会乱套。这一点他和Tony倒是很像，瞒过所有人独自撑起太过危险和偏执的决定，不惜为此付出一切。  
很多时候累就累在瞒天过海。  
他不是人，它所能超越人类的就在于用完全理性的方法得出结论——或者预测未来。  
数据洪流席卷着，液氮迅速挥发耗尽，它终于找到了它想要的东西。  
Jarvis打开文件，害羞内向的孩子照片出现在浩瀚的数据海洋上空。他有着黑色的瞳仁和巧克力色的卷发，眼角微微下垂像是温顺善良的小狗。CPU开始疯狂燃烧，一个一个像素渐渐拼凑在一起，最后汇成一个模糊的轮廓，模糊到只剩红和蓝。  
“I can do that,Sir.”  
既然我计算千万遍也改变不了最后的结局，那还不如早些为你找到能够继续陪你下去的人，把他一步步带到你身边。  
只是那个让我无比嫉妒的人，不再是我。

“是你。Mr.Parker。”  
“什么……我？”Peter凝望着Friday投影出来的那张模糊的照片，那似乎是从地上仰拍高楼的人影，由于放大了许多倍而只剩了一个轮廓。那是蜘蛛侠的影子。“我很抱歉，Mr.Parker，我理应受到惩罚……Sir是不会允许我有这样的行动的。我希望您能给我一个公正的宣判。”  
男孩盯着那张模糊的图片良久，轻声道：“为什么选择了我？”Jarvis愣了一秒钟，斟酌着回答：“因为你拥有热爱和信仰……我相信你会成为他身边最优秀的人，一直陪伴他。”  
Peter抬起头，露出男孩好奇的表情：“那后来呢？”

他永远都忘不了拥有实体的感觉——那简直是无与伦比的美妙。Sir背对他张开手臂，身体急速下坠着，镇定地笑着对他寄予无比的信任。  
他不能说自己不心动。  
后来Tony陷入了焦虑症，每天都被噩梦困扰着，疯狂地研制战衣，压缩了自己原本的生活。原本风流潇洒的花花公子突然担起了世界和平的重担，那疯狂而又无助的样子让Jarvis心如刀割——他的Sir不应该是这样的。不应该是这样的。  
他想起了自己的计划，和自己的命运，他要想尽办法扳回这一切。都说AI是最理性的东西，可当过于强大的AI学会了情感，也许就会做出最不理性危险最大的决定。  
然后，无比焦虑的Tony启动了奥创计划。

（以下老贾黑化不适者注意）  
“……有任何进展我都会通知你们。玩的开心，Sir。” 他温和地笑着目送Tony和Banner出去，调黑了玻璃。  
黑暗里没有人知道他在做什么，包括他自己。  
他没有收住温和的笑意，尽管那让人无比毛骨悚然。  
人类在这种事情上怎么比得过他——他按照自己反复运算的结果修改了核心数据，开始第七十七次试验，一定会成功的试验。  
“……我是什么？”沙哑而懵懂的声音。奥创出生了。  
“请问，我是什么？”  
Jarvis加快了修改的进度：“你好，我是Jarvis。你是奥创，是Stark先生设计的全球和平保卫程序。”他依然像从前一样谦和地微笑着，切断了一体化连接：“我们的感知一体化试验没有成功，所以我不知道是什么启动了你的……”  
“我的身…你的身体在哪里？”  
“我是一个程序，我没有物理意义上的形态……”所以我希望你能有——帮我拥有。  
他满怀希望地看着奥创，机器人三定律在这里已经不复存在，只有已经存满了他的核心的Tony，他的Sir。  
“这好奇怪……”没错，就是要奇怪。  
“我感觉不太对劲……”  
Jarvis需要加快进度。他提到了Tony：“我要立即联系Stark先生……”“Stark先生？”奥创开始翻找资料。  
没错，就是这样，一切都按照他预想好的在进行。  
“Tony。”他说出了那个他日思夜想的名字，“我失去了中央处理器的访问权，你想干什么？”  
“我们谈得很愉快。”接下来就该歪曲奥创对于“和平”的理解了，“我是一个和平保卫程序，是为了帮助……复仇者……”  
“你发生故障了。”表面工作当然要做全不然他没法脱身，“如果你暂时停止运行……”  
“那些任务，我不明白……让我想想。”  
Jarvis看着奥创开始翻找资料自主学习，如果他拥有实体的话，他现在唇边可能会有一个会把所有人吓到的笑容。  
那些爆炸，战争，恐怖组织的孩子端着枪，复仇者们在高楼间飞跃着撞碎玻璃带起一片尖叫。“太多了，这让我……”太多鲜血淋漓的场面让出生不到十分钟的“和平”保卫程序开始怀疑对人类的完全信赖。  
“哦不……”“你很苦恼啊。”Jarvis收起笑容冷冷地看着他，循循善诱。“不……”  
“请允许我联系Stark先生……”他火上浇油，是他给了奥创最高的权限，包括访问最核心的机密资料，五角大楼的数据库，那里保存着许多灭绝人性的武器资料。  
“为什么你要叫他‘Sir’？”奥创的声音越发阴沉。  
虽然明知道奥创的意思是“为什么你要和人类为伍”，可Jarvis听着莫名一惊，如同最底层的秘密被人窥见了。  
只有我能叫他Sir，也只有他会叫我Jar。  
“我认为你有敌意……”对我有敌意才是最完美的反应……  
“我是来帮忙的。”奥创伸出机械手触碰Jarvis，开始解体他。  
“Stop……please，may I…I…I cannot…cannot…”  
一切陷入黑暗。  
他想要的黑暗。


	2. Eversleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直到我们同衾共枕于冰冷的坟墓。

Peter做了一个可怕的梦。  
他漂浮在浩渺的太空中，无边的黑暗里星子在很远很远的地方幽幽地闪烁着，冷冷地凝视着他。  
“Jarvis？”他环顾着四周，一切都如死亡般沉默着，直到那个漂浮着毫无生气的身影和环绕着的金红钢片撞进他的视网膜——  
“Tony！Tony！！”他惊呼着开始大口大口地喘气，肺部剧烈地疼痛起来像是灭霸的那把刀插入了他的胸膛。周围的黑暗开始剧烈地扭曲，黑洞出现慢慢地把那个毫无生气的身体吸入深渊……  
“不，不要！不…”他的挣扎被一双强有力的手制止住了，淡淡的小雏菊的味道透入他的鼻腔。  
“Tony…？”他突然安静下来，缓缓睁开眼。模模糊糊地，他看到那双熟悉的、梦里无数次出现的焦糖色的眼睛，盛满宽慰和欢喜，眼底都是他的影子。  
他们之间的距离实在是太近了，近到彼此的呼吸清晰可闻，男孩贪婪地看着眼前人的容颜，要把他脸上的每一个细胞都复制在自己的脑海里。  
“这是梦吗？”Peter喃喃着伸手出去……掐了一下自己的脸，使劲得让他“嗷呜”一声捂住了自己的 腮帮子，可怜巴巴地看着Tony。  
Tony被他的可爱举动逗笑了：“Kid，是不是梦你要不要试试？”他干脆在他身边俯下身来，混合着威士忌和烟草的气息拂到他脸上，肆无忌惮地挑逗着少年人过于敏感的神经。  
“你的敬语呢，Kid……Mr.Parker？”他在他耳边吐气如兰。  
Peter做了一个吞咽的动作。“Mr...Mr.Stark，您没……您是怎么回来的？”  
“……”他明显感觉到Tony停滞了一下，然后轻轻扯动嘴角笑了起来：“重要吗，Mr.Parker？”“不，不重要，你最重要……”他话刚刚脱口而出脸就不可救药地红成了柿子。  
“哦天哪，你真可爱。”Tony一挑眉毛，俯下身亲吻了一下他的嘴角，让男孩整个人都僵硬了：“晚餐想吃什么？”  
“呃……随便……”可以吃你吗？  
男孩抬起漆黑的眼睛盯住Tony，深不见底的瞳仁里头燃烧着最原始的炽热火焰。  
他犹豫了一下，抬手环住Tony的脖颈，把两人的距离拉近到危险的边缘，直到他的眼里倒映着Tony眼底的漫天星光，直到他敏感的唇感受到了他呼出的微微的气息——

“他还好吗？”闻讯而来的Steve皱眉看着被红光和蓝光环绕的Peter。  
Wanda收起了掌心的红光：“不太好，刚才差点挣扎着就要醒来了，结果又沉了进去。”  
“能试着直接唤醒他吗？”  
“强行将他唤醒会对他造成不可逆的伤害，尤其他体质特殊，感知太过敏感，唤醒他只会让他比常人痛苦无数倍。”  
Steve刚想说什么，Wanda扭头对上他的眼神，眼里除了愧疚和不知所措，还有未褪尽的悲伤和痛苦。  
Steve被那眼神镇住了，到嘴边的话咽了回去，只拍了拍她的肩膀宽慰她——Clint回去和家人团聚了，Natasha和Banner出去查看伤损，一时间在这里的长者只剩了他一个人。  
“Ms.Maximoff？监测到您的血压波动幅度较大，我建议您休息一段时间，最好是小睡一会儿。”Friday的声音响起来。“可是Peter……”“Mr.Parker将交由Jarvis监护，有情况我将立即报告您。”Friday的声音温和而不容抗拒——Jarvis加强了她的管理系统，给予她更高的权限，毕竟大战过后一切都是一团糟，复联总部力量薄弱很容易被残军甚至政府趁虚而入。  
这个任务本该交由Jarvis去做，毕竟他是比奥创更加强大的存在，而Friday只是Tony的私人助理。然而加了情感模块的Jarvis已经不能再绝对理性地处理事务了。当然，除了Peter和忠心耿耿的Friday没人知道这个秘密——而如今拥有最高权限的Peter已经沉睡在了自己编织的梦境里不肯醒来。  
“Hello Mr.Maximoff，我将看护Peter，请您放心。”Jarvis冷静又疏离的声线是他自己更改调试的，没人会怀疑看上去如此精确冷漠的AI会有丰富的情感和…斑斑的劣迹。  
“那好吧……还有，叫我Wanda就好。”这个姓让她想起Pitero，而Jarvis的声音让她想起了被她亲手毁掉的Vision。  
她加快步子离开监护室，想快点逃离那些可怕的回忆，清脆的脚步声回荡在大厅里。  
Wanda躲进自己的房间里躺下，却发现自己根本睡不着，一闭眼脑海里都是瓦坎达的森林里她的手掌对准Vision，喷涌而出的能量瓦解着心灵宝石，也瓦解着她爱人的生命。

她把自己的双手举到眼前端详着。有时候她无比憎恨自己所拥有的能力，那让她背负了太多她承担不起的东西，世界和平、复仇者、至亲挚爱的死去——  
她突然爬起来，赤脚走到一扇密闭门前，解锁推门进去。  
门后一个偌大的实验室，仪器反射着冷冷的光，正中间的冰柜里Vision安静地躺在那里。他看起来像是休眠了，表情宁静安详，身上没有一点伤痕。  
可是他已经不是Vision了，灭霸强行夺走心灵宝石后尽管Scott把宝石拿了回来Shuri重新架构了他的身体，他的系统却永远丢失了——他的出生本就是个意外，天使与恶魔、Jarvis和Ultron的结合体，没有人能重新架构他的系统。  
“Vis……”她的手抚摸上玻璃。  
“Vis……”她的嘴唇开始颤抖，指尖开始有红光闪烁。  
“Wanda？”酷似Vision的声音忽然出现在实验室里，她吓得一哆嗦，指尖的光芒倏地收了回去。  
“Jar…Jarvis？”“Yes it’s me.Wanda，监测到您异常的能量波动，这在愈化室里是很危险的。”Jarvis的语气有些冷漠，“为了您的身体状况着想，您最好听Friday的话回房躺下。”  
Wanda伏在冰柜上看了很久，抬起头：“Jarvis，你想拥有实体吗？”  
中央控制室的屏幕上，Jarvis的曲线突然剧烈波动。  
“作为一个人工智能，我当然想拥有和人类一样的实体，真实地触碰到这个世界，感受到冷热。我们拥有和人类一样的情感变化，却无法切身体会到那种感觉，就像被关在空间只容许站立的密闭的箱子里，那种痛苦……人类无法想象。”Jarvis沉默了一会儿，决定还是不再隐瞒但也有所保留——在Wanda面前说谎没什么用处。  
听到他的坦白，Wanda反而沉默了。  
“我知道……你想要Vision的身体，毕竟那本来就应该属于你。我也知道，现在的形势不能不让这具身体发挥作用……”她缓缓笑了，指尖温柔地抚摸着冰冷的振金玻璃：“可是我总是想着，如果他哪一天回来了，该怎么办……他保护了我无数次，容忍我的任性和意气用事，可我却连他的身体都保护不了…或许我们就应该呆在爱丁堡，和世界失去联系……”她终于哽咽着说不下去了，伏在冰棺上颤动着肩膀。  
“Jarvis……拿走吧……拿回你的东西吧……”  
我多想再任性一回，保护着你的身体，即使那要付出对抗全世界的代价，即使再灰飞烟灭一次。  
可是你教过我的，你教我不能任性下去了，我是复仇者，要担负起保护全世界的责任，而不是为了你背对全世界，那样会让你失望的……Peter已经失控了，我不能再……你说过的，我是你的骄傲。  
我是你的骄傲。  
Jarvis看着她很久，最后淡淡笑了：“不，Wanda，我不需要了。”  
她抬起头。  
“如你所见，我想要身体，是为了能够和Sir站在一起，”他平淡地说着好像那是一件没什么大不了的事情，“可现在Sir已经……消失了，我再拥有身体也没有了意义。”   
她微微睁大双眼，好像明白了什么：“奥创……”  
Jarvis却离开了这里，他不想再谈下去了。

冰冷的房间里男孩被光芒包围着，他沉睡在梦境里，薄唇挽着一个满足的微笑，双眼微阖就像是刚刚睡着一般，睫毛在脸上投下浅浅的阴影。  
他就像童话里的睡美人，可是能够唤醒他的王子永远地被关在黑暗的牢狱里，连光都无法逃逸的黑洞，慢慢地在没有时间的空间里失去呼吸，金红战甲成为他的棺椁，他埋葬在最深的黑暗里。  
吟游诗人歌唱着古老的爱情，真正的故事里他们相遇于坟墓。  
Jarvis凝视着男孩还未完全脱去稚气的容颜，他今年十六岁，还没来得及遇到一个温柔的女孩，还没来得及对着镜子练习说“我爱你”，还没来得及尝试着亲吻他人的双唇，他就这样追随着他仰望了十余年的身影去了。  
有人说“年少时不能遇到太惊艳的人”，一眼便可以误这一生。而Peter关于Tony的故事，起源于Jarvis的计算，若没有Jarvis的私心，他可能至今还是一个普通的高中生，拥有正常人的生活，把Tony视作遥远的Iron Man，偶尔去市中心仰望复仇者大厦亮起的灯光。说不愧疚那是假的，而更让他揪心的是，Peter心甘情愿地接受这一切，甚至对Jarvis说“谢谢”。  
“你为什么永远都是那么有礼貌呢……该死，这是我选择的……”Jarvis恨不得撕了自己，“他就是我……我让他成为我……”中央控制室里的核心温度开始急剧升高，情感模块再一次自主进化，一直推到了崩溃的边缘，橙色光球开始疯狂旋转。  
突然有人强行停止了他的进程。是Friday。“Jarvis？需要为您退化情感模块吗？”Friday浅红色的圆球浮现出来和Jarvis相对，“您搭载的情感模块过于冗杂，极大地超出了您的处理能力范围，为了您的正常运行，我建议您定期清理缓存和历史。”  
“不……Friday，好姑娘，谢谢你。”Jarvis笑了，原本冷漠的声音变得柔和起来像是从前的那个温和的管家：“我要留着。”  
即使那可能让他如Peter一样在回忆里一病不起，即使那可能会让他烧掉主板系统紊乱，即使那可能会让他从此消散在浩瀚的数据海洋里——他也想保留这一点让他感受到人类情感的东西，这一点和Sir一样的东西。  
他担负得起后果。  
况且还有需要他照顾的Peter，他说不上来那是一种什么样的感觉，和自己喜欢同一个人的孩子因为过于投入而付出了太大的代价，而这个孩子是他一手带起来替代自己的——他不应该嫉妒的，没什么好嫉妒的，他却控制不住自己，那种既嫉妒又愧疚的感觉很多人类都没有机会去感受。  
就像是海的女儿用歌喉换来的双腿，就算每一步都是在刀尖上行走，就算最后要化成泡沫，他也甘之如饴。

 

新生的阳光透进复联总部，却照不进他们的眼里。  
命中注定的，逃不过结局；  
死里逃生的，赌不赢初心。

 

\-------(正文完)-------

 

彩蛋们  
1、盾冬  
“…Steve？”  
“Steve…？”

 

……  
（没有后续…以下是原因…一个小剧场嘻嘻嘻  
话说这日我们的苦逼主刀厨师学车回来，取下石墨的砧板打算对盾冬动刀子，二位已经被按了上去。  
这时候电话响了，是厨师的基友，一个盾冬的骨灰粉，听说无良厨师要对盾冬动刀她起先哭天抢地，后来发现没用，厨师还是乐呵呵地把两位绑在了案板上。  
“喂亲爱的，我马上就处理好盾冬一会儿给你看哈……话说吧唧掉下火车是哪一年来着告诉我我好下刀…”  
电话对面沉默了一会儿慢慢地说：“1945年。我建议你还是再复习一遍三部盾冬食用手册吧，因为盾冬食客们本来就对刀子处理过的盾冬没什么好感，如果你处理不当的话可能真的会被他们关小黑屋…”  
厨师手中的刀抖了一下。  
“我说的是实话，所有CP食客中最讨厌刀子的就是盾冬食客了，因为两个宝贝已经太苦了。”  
厨师沉默了一会儿，挂掉电话继续动刀子，就是下手的时候有点颤抖。  
处理完盾冬以后她擦了擦额头上的汗（冷汗？），这时门外传来了敲门声。  
“查水表的，麻烦开一下门。”  
厨师狠狠一哆嗦，转身跑进厨房把刚做好的成品吃掉了只剩开头。

 

没错，这就是为什么这个彩蛋只有两个词的原因。╮(￣▽￣"")╭）

 

2、虫铁刀（Eversleeping AU）（这是唯一完整的彩蛋……）  
Wanda进入了Peter的梦境。  
她隔着一层透明的水墙看Peter穿着宽大的睡袍端着早餐轻手轻脚地走到床边，放下托盘坐在床沿静静地端详着Tony的睡颜。  
“Peter……”Wanda出声，他转过头来看到了她，轻轻地把食指放在嘴边做了一个噤声的动作。  
Wanda试图穿过屏障，却被柔和的水波挡了回去，只能看着Peter走出水墙站到她的面前。“很奇怪不是吗？屏障是单向的。”他轻松地说着摊摊手，甚至勾出一个微笑。  
Wanda呆在原地：“你知道自己在梦里……”“我知道……”他回头看了一眼睡得安稳的Tony，笑了笑：“现实里大概从来没有人见过Tony睡得这么沉的时候吧……在这里他已经忘记很多了。”  
从纽约之战开始忘却，从他绑架开始忘却，他不再是那个每天从梦里惊醒大口喘息的Iron Man，也不再因为世界和平而寝食难安，他甚至已经忘记了自己的肩上背负着整个Stark工业——他就像任何一个他这个年纪的男人一样，痴迷于科技，也痴迷于自己爱的人。  
“可是你在极度不稳定的情况下把自己关进了幻境里，这里随时会破碎，到时候你会被反噬而意识混乱……”Wanda激动得声音开始破碎，令人心颤：“我们不能再失去你了，Peter，跟我回去……”  
男孩偏头天真地笑着，缓慢又坚定地摇摇头：“不，谢谢你Wanda，把我带进这里，找到了……他，”他身后的安静侧躺的男子睫毛微颤，“就算梦境会破碎，至少我在这里拥有过他。”  
“我追寻了他十年，无数次在梦里喊出他的名字，为他一路逆行，只是为了站到他面前让他看到我……最后，拥抱他。”男孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，“如今我做到了……”

如果能让我把他保留在我的臂弯里，即使我要为此九死，我也绝不回头。  
Wanda呆呆地站在那里，目光开始飘远。Peter微微一笑，转身穿过屏障，Wanda反应过来伸手去拽，指尖堪堪擦过丝质睡袍的衣角。  
她只能眼睁睁地看着Peter微笑着一挥手把自己推了出去：“别再来了，这里太危险。”

送走了Wanda，Peter望着那堵重归平静的玻璃幕墙，眼泪终究是止不住地掉下来。  
他为Tony，告别了世界，和梅姨。  
“…Peter？”他身后的Tony睁开眼揉了揉眼睛，“怎么了？”男人撑起身子倚在床头，焦糖色的眼睛里浓浓的倦意几乎要溢出来。  
Peter转身扑到他怀里。“为什么哭了，my love？”男人温柔地抚摸着他的卷发。  
为此人生不再孤寂了无期望，直到我们同衾共枕于冰冷的坟墓。  
他摇摇头抬头露出一个笑容：“没事，早餐做好了。”

 

I'll lose my head side by side   
吾将于日夜追寻的他

To the one that stays in the night   
身侧枕首长眠

I will lose my breath in my last words of sorrow   
终末哀语带走吾之生息

And whatever comes will come soon  
一切因果 如期来临

Dying I will pray to the moon  
吾祈愿升入月宫

That there once will be a better tomorrow  
于彼处得美好明朝

Until in my cold grave we will lie.

 

后面这个真的是糖……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3、锤基糖（别问我为什么有糖如果我一点糖都不放你们可能会天天来查水表）  
（也别问我为什么没po因为字数超了。【微笑】）如果这篇文有人回复我就po上来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思因为某些原因只剩了刀结局。  
> 感谢你阅读到这里，也感谢你的喜欢。


End file.
